


Put a Little Spell on You

by Tinywriterfairy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Magic, Mentioned Huang Ren Jun, Mentioned Mark Lee (NCT), Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 08:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinywriterfairy/pseuds/Tinywriterfairy
Summary: Jaemin still has a lot to learn about magic, but he knows enough to give his crush a few little charms. It's too bad Yukhei's oblivious. Or is he?Or, 5 times Jaemin worked magic for Yukhei and 1 time Yukhei worked a little magic of his own.





	Put a Little Spell on You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallchittaphon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/gifts).

> More for Jesse! Happy Birthday again!! I actually started this one first but it grew more than I expected. I hope you enjoy the magic :D
> 
> Again, the prompt is at the end.

1.

Jaemin used the brush with great care as he traced the symbols for the luck charm. Yukhei probably didn’t need it, but it couldn’t hurt, right? He dipped the brush into the pot of gold paint. Thankfully his workroom had a lock so Donghyuck couldn’t try stealing ingredients for himself. He set the charm aside to dry and wiped his hands.

Jaemin went to change for class. He picked up the lunch Donghyuck had left him. The charm had finished drying when he returned. He said the last words of the spell over it, to set the magic permanently, before slipping it into his pocket.

Yukhei would be waiting for him by their classrooms. Jaemin trotted across campus. Pretty as the early winter snow was, he didn’t enjoy being out in the cold and he would rather see Yukhei anyway. Jaemin pulled the charm out of his pocket when he got close. He hid it in his palm.

Yukehi waved when he spotted Jaemin. Jaemin waved back, scurrying to meet him. “Good morning.”

Yukhei clapped him on the back. “Good morning.”

“How are you?”

“Things have been good. How about you?”

“Oh, you know,” Jaemin waffled around, and came close enough to Yukhei’s coat to slip the charm into the wide pocket, “the usual. Lots of work but nothing I can’t handle.”

They chatted for a while more, until the time showed they had to get to class. “I’ll see you later, then?” Yukhei smiled at him.

Jaemin patted Yukhei’s arm and used the grip to push him down the hall. “Of course you will. Get to class.”

Yukhei left with a laugh and a wave. Jaemin trooped into his classroom. He dropped into his usual seat next to Jeno.

“You are so obvious.” Jeno poked Jaemin with his pen. “A good luck charm? You don’t think that’s cheating?”

Jaemin shoved him back. “You didn’t see anything.”

“I didn’t need to see it, Nana, you smell like magic.”

“Whatever.” He fell back into his seat. “It’s not anything academic, just a general luck charm. I don’t think that counts as cheating if it’s not specifically for something that you can cheat on.”

Jeno side-eyed him. “That is thin ice you’re treading on.”

Jaemin shrugged. “As if you wouldn’t do the same for Renjun.”

Jeno blushed. “Shut up.”

Jaemin stuck his tongue out, but he was saved any other need for conversation by the professor calling the class to order.

Later that afternoon, Jaemin was the one waving Yukhei over to their lunch table. Jaemin had chosen a picnic table at the campus center, near the fountain. It might be cold, but the view was nice. Yukhei dropped into the seat opposite Jaemin, grinning for ear to ear.

“You look happy.”

“I am happy, how could you tell?”

Jaemin snorted. “The smile was a bit of a hint. Did something good happen?”

Yukhei wriggled in his seat. “I think my exam went really well. And you remember that project that was killing me last month? We got our grades back today; I got an A.”

Jaemin beamed at Yukhei. “I’m proud of you, hyung.”

Yukhei grinned and waved him off. “Thanks. I couldn’t have done it without you.”

“What do you mean?” Jaemin cocked his head. Yukhei couldn’t know about the charm. He didn’t know anything about magic.

“What do you mean, what do I mean?” Yukhei leaned over to shake him by the arms. “You spent so much time quizzing me, it was so helpful, how else would I have passed?”

“You’re sweet. I didn’t do that much.” Jaemin took a bite of food.

“You did.”

“I didn’t.”

“You did.”

Jaemin sighed. “I … if you insist.” Technically he had, so he could take the point even if Yukhei didn’t know.

“I do.” Yukhei smiled at him, so big his eyes crinkled. That smile should be illegal. Jaemin threw a roll at him. Once Yukhei had recovered the food they moved onto safer topics, like Mark’s disaster love life.

2.

Jaemin frowned worriedly when Yukhei yawned into his coffee for the third time. “Are you okay?” They sat at a little table in Starbucks that Jaemin had snagged just before the morning rush hit. Yukhei looked worn-out, more than usual even for a college student.

Yukhei shrugged, yawned again. “I’m just tired. I haven’t been sleeping well lately.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, it’s just been the past couple of weeks.”

“Are you sure you should be drinking coffee?”

“I don’t think coffee is making me not sleep if I drink it in the morning, Nana.” Yukhei pointed at Jaemin’s drink. “And you have no right to talk, with that death drink you order.”

Jaemin laughed. “Maybe. Still, if it’s bothering you, I have a sleep aid that works well for me. I can give you some to try?”

Yukehi frowned. “Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to inconvenience you.”

Jaemin shook his head. “Don’t worry about it, it’s a family recipe.”

“What, you make it yourself?”

“I do, and it works wonders.” Jaemin let out a hint of a pout. “Please let me help you, hyung?”

Yukhei yawned. “I—okay. Thank you.”

It wasn’t exactly cheap. Jaemin stirred clockwise three times.

“What’s not exactly cheap?”

“Stop that, Hyuckie.”

Donghyuck crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m not reading your mind, you said it out loud.”

Jaemin sighed. “I was thinking about something Yukhei said yesterday. He was worried about this being expensive.” He tapped the spoon against the edge of the cauldron before setting it aside. “I was just thinking that these ingredients are not exactly cheap, but I need to practice how to make these anyway so it’s fine.”

Donghuck snorted. “If you’re going this far for the boy, wouldn’t it be easier just to tell him you like him?”

“Not yet.” Jaemin sprinkled crushed valerian root into the cauldron. “Not until I’m sure he notices me.”

“What?”

Jaemin shrugged one shoulder. “I wouldn’t exactly call Yukhei highly observant or quick on the romantic uptake. It’s not like I don’t flirt with him, I just don’t think he can tell that it’s flirting, exactly?”

“I guess that’s true.” Donghyuck sat. “I wouldn’t call him oblivious, though.”

“Yes, and that’s why I’m doing this. Hand me the verbena?”

Donghyuck passed it over.

“Not the potion, that’s just because I’m whipped.” Jaemin added thirteen drops from the bottle and stirred counter-clockwise three times.

“At least you admit it.”

“Shut up. Anyway, I’m not just going to blurt out my feelings, but since he’s not completely oblivious, I’m living in hope that he’ll pick up on something.”

“And if he doesn’t?”

Jaemin set aside the spoon. He held his hands over the pot. “Then I’ll figure something else out.” He recited the final incantation. The potion glowed before fading to a soft lavender.

Jaemin hid the potion in a bottle in his bag. It wasn’t an illegal substance, but the librarian probably wouldn’t like it if she saw. Students milled through the lobby, but few remained on the second floor even in the stacks. Yukhei sat studying at a table by the window. Jaemin dropped into the seat across from Yukhei and tapped on the table in front of the other boy. Yukehi jerked up from his textbook. “What? Oh, hi.”

“Hi.” Jaemin peeked around. No one seemed to be looking at them. He pulled out the rounded bottle to set in front of Yukehi. “Here it is. You don’t need a lot. Just pour a few drops—definitely no more than a teaspoon—into a drink like water or calming tea about an hour before you want to sleep. It should help you sleep and not over sleep, but adjust the dosage down if it doesn’t do well.” Jaemin glanced around again. “But don’t keep it out here because I don’t want to get in trouble for having liquids in the library.”

Yukhei nodded, staring at the bottle. He put it into his bag. “Are you sure it wasn’t too much trouble?”

Jaemin shrugged. He made sure to give a mysterious smile. “I told you, it’s a family recipe, I need the practice anyway. Don’t worry about it.”

Yukhei ruffled Jaemin’s hair. Jaemin squawked, pulling away to fix it. “Hey!”

“You’re a good friend.”

Jaemin waved him off and pulled out his own textbooks. But he carried the words with him even when Yukhei texted him to rave about the “sleep aid.” Even if friends were all they’d ever be, it was worth it.

3.

Jaemin whined into the phone. “But why, Hyuckie?” He finished chopping herbs and set aside his athame.

“_Because_,” Donghyuck scoffed. “_A, I don__’t want to be a third wheel. B, you’d rather be alone with him_.” Jaemin made a face at that. He didn’t have to admit anything. “_And c, you wouldn__’t shut up about that energy spell and I don’t want magic in my food_.”

“I am a good cook!” Jaemin mixed the herbs into the marinade for the chicken.

“_I know—even if you aren__’t as good as me_.” Donghyuck laughed; the annoying boy probably knew Jaemin was pouting. “_That doesn__’t mean I want magic in my food. Enjoy your date_.”

“I wish.” Jaemin set aside his phone. He put the chicken into the oven.

Luckily, even with the added spell, his chicken never took long to cook. Jaemin set about setting the kitchen table while the food aired.

Yukhei—it had to be Yukhei—knocked. Jaemin set down the utensils and scurried to open the door. Yukhei waved. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Jaemin pulled open the door to let Yukhei in. “Food’s done.”

Yukhei wandered through the apartment as Jaemin trailed behind him. They made it to the kitchen before Yukhei pulled up short.

“Only two places?”

Jaemin groaned. He nudged past Yukhei to get at the table. “Hyuck ran out on me. It’s just us. At least there’s more food?”

Yukhei laughed. “That’s true. And it’s nice to eat with just you.”

Jaemin ignored the warmth around his ears. “Sit down.” Jaemin waved Yukhei into a seat. He served out two servings, more on Yukhei’s plate since the man ate like he’d never seen food before, and sat. “Are you ready for midterms?”

He laughed when Yukhei groaned, and thoroughly enjoyed the story Yukhei told about one of his professors that lasted them through another serving of chicken.

When they both passed midterm season without any failures or colds, Jaemin patted himself on the back.

4.

Jaemin stuck the phone into the crook of his neck. “Are you okay?” He closed the fridge door.

“_I__’m fine_.” Yukhei coughed over the phone line. “_It__’s just a little cold_.”

“Hmm.” Jaemin opened a cabinet. He counted the ingredients inside. Plenty left for a few healing spells. “I’m coming over.”

“_What_?”

“I’m a good cook, and I’m good at taking care of sick people. I’m going to bring you some food. Don’t fall asleep so you can let me in.” He hung up before Yukhei could say anything. Some chicken soup should sit very well with both Yukhei’s stomach and a little charm. Jaemin cracked his knuckles and got to work.

Jaemin knocked on Yukhei’s door. “Let me in.”

The door opened to a red-nosed, miserable-looking Yukhei wrapped in a blanket.

Jaemin shooed Yukhei back to his room. “I have soup in a thermos, tissues, and cough drops. Let me get the soup into a bowl and then you can eat.”

“You know I would be fine, right?”

Jaemin nudged Yukhei further onto his bed. “Still, let me help you. You already know I make good food.”

Yukhei took another look at him and collapsed.

Jaemin trotted into the kitchen. He found what he needed easily; Yukhei’s roommate kept a clean kitchen. He whispered one last little spell over the soup for easy eating before he carried the tray back into Yukhei’s room. Yukhei had arranged himself to be half sitting up while still covered by his blankets. Jaemin approved. He set the tray carefully over Yukei’s lap and scooted away. “Eat.”

Yukhei pouted down at the food. “I’m not hungry.”

“Eat it anyway. You need energy and it’ll make you feel better. I promise.”

Apparently it only took one bite for Yukhei to decide the soup was worth the effort. He devoured it within minutes.

“Get some rest.” Jaemin took the tray. “I’ll take care of this.”

Yukhei grumbled a bit but settled down for a nap. Jaemin carried the tray into the kitchen to clean. When he returned, Yukhei lay dreaming. Jaemin settled into the nearby armchair to do some homework. Asleep, Yukhei already looked a bit better. He wasn’t sniffling nearly as much. He also looked unbearable cute. Jaemin turned away and got to work.

Yukhei grumbled and stretched. “Wow.”

“Feeling any better?” Jaemin chanced sitting on the edge of the bed again once Yukhei’s limbs were back in place.

Yukhei raised his eyebrows. “So much better, actually.” Yukhei propped himself up. “What was in that soup?”

Jaemin shrugged, allowing a little smile to tug at his lips. “Just an old family recipe.”

Yukhei eyed him. Jaemin blinked back innocently. Yukhei leaned up and kissed Jaemin’s cheek. “Thank you.”

Jaemin pressed a hand to his face; his skin was hot. “For what?”

“Taking care of me.” Yukhei sat up a bit more. “You do a lot.”

Jaemin pushed him back down. “You hush. You still need rest, even if you feel better.”

The heat on his cheeks didn’t die even when he returned home.

5.

“Yukhei!” Jaemin waved and yelled to be seen through the crowd. He always forgot how popular Yukhei was until something like his birthday. Finally, Yukhei spotted him and bounded over.

“There you are. I’ve been looking for you.”

“I’ve been here.” Jaemin laughed. “You just know too many people.”

“I know just the right amount of people.” Yukhei laughed. He hugged Jaemin from the side. Jaemin sank into the hug; Yukhei was like a human heater.

“Aren’t you going to ask if I have something for you?” Jaemin tipped back to look up at Yukhei teasingly.

Yukhei blinked down at him. “You have something for me?”

“Of course I do, it’s your birthday.” Jaemin ducked to grab the bag. He presented it with a flourish. “Happy birthday, hyung.”

Yukhei took it. He pulled out the necklace. He stared. “Nana, what is this?”

“A necklace.” Jaemin fiddled with his pockets. “It’s for luck and goodwill.” The charm itself was small, but the gold inscription and thin gold chain might have been what surprised Yukhei. Jaemin hadn’t been able to help himself; it would look so good against Yukhei’s skin.

Yukhei glanced up; he almost looked to know something. “Another family recipe?”

“Necklaces don’t have recipes.” Jaemin tried to laugh it off. “But yes, it’s handmade.”

Yukhei held it out. “Put it on me.”

Jaemin’s fingers tingled as he reached for the chain. He slipped the necklace over Yukhei’s head. The charm fell into the hollow of Yukhei’s throat. It looked even better than he had imagined. “It works best with skin contact.” Jaemin touched the charm with one fingertip. A spark ran down his finger. Yukhei started. “So wear it close, okay?”

The look in Yukhei’s eyes when Jaemin chanced a glance up stayed with him well after he’d gone home, and almost made him hope.

+1.

Yukhei smiled at the cashier as he took the bouquet and mouthed a _thank you_. “And you’re sure he’ll like it?”

“_Hey now_,” Donghyuck said over the phone, “_I know my roommate. He__’s a sucker for this stuff._”

“Great.” Yukhei paid for the flowers and left the shop. “I just want things to go well.”

“Everything will be fine, hyung. Jaemin knows where to go. Just stick to your plan.”

They hung up. Yukhei hurried to where he’d told Jaemin to meet him. He couldn’t be late. Jaemin was special—even if he didn’t want to tell Yukhei the details yet—and he deserved the best Valentine’s date. He just hoped the timing would appeal to Jaemin’s sense of romance.

Jaemin sat waiting by the fountain in the middle of campus. Yukhei hid the flowers behind his back as he approached. “Hey, what’s going on? Why did you want to meet?”

Yukhei presented the flowers with a flourish, just as Jaemin had presented the necklace Yukhei still wore everyday. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Jaemin took the flowers almost reverently. “What are these for?”

“I want to take you on a date.” Yukhei fiddled with the charm around his neck. “I’ve wanted to for a while, but I thought you’d like the symbolism.”

Jaemin smelled the flowers. It looked like he smiled into them. “I very much appreciate the symbolism.” He held out a hand. “Take me out, then.”

Yukhei pulled him up and kept ahold of Jaemin’s hand, linking their fingers together. “I think you’ll like what I have planned.”

“Tell me about it.”

So he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Any witch jaemin taking care of his crush through the little things like slipping charms into bags and coats or giving them a sleeping potion when his crush says he’s hasnt been sleeping well, etc.


End file.
